Putri Penyembuh
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke terjebak di dalam dogeng 'Putri Penyembuh", kisah cinta seorang putri yang mempunyai kekuatan 'penyembuh ' bisa menghidupkan orang mati jatuh cinta pada pemuda yg terkena kutukan 'Kematian',hanya pada Sasuke kekuatan putri tak berfungsi,mereka berdualah pemeran utama di dalam cerita, akankah cinta mereka berakhir tragis seperti di dalam dongeng.DLDR, R&R chap 3 up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Judul: Putri Penyembuh.

Rate: M (for lime )

Warning: seperti biasa cerita ini jauh dr kata sempurna,Typo bertebaran di mana-mana.

.

.

* * *

"Putri Sakura dari kerajaan Konoha terlahir mempunyai kekuatan legendaris. Yang disebut kekuatan_ 'Penyembuh' _", bahkan bisa menghidupkan makhluk hidup yang sudah mati sekalipun. Seluruh Kerajaan lainnya berlomba - lomba ingin mempersunting sang putri untuk dinikahkan kepada anak laki-laki nya. Dibalik itu mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan sang putri... Hoaaamm"

Seorang pemuda baby face sedang membacakan dogeng menjelang tidur sang adik. Padahal matanya sudah sangat mengantuk, entah mengapa adik bersurai soft pink ini suka sekali dengan cerita putri_ 'Penyembuh'._

Mungkin nama dan warna rambutnya mirip dengan sang putri di dalam cerita, sehingga dia tertarik dengan kisahnya. Hampir setiap hari dia rutin membacakan cerita ini sebelum adiknya tertidur.

"Cepat lanjutkan Nii -chan!" kecil yang baru berusia 5 tahunan.

Sasori hanya mendesah pelan, sepertinya dia harus tidur pagi lagi hari ini "4 orang pangeran dari berbagai kerajaan datang ingin mempersunting sang putri, Uchiha Itachi Pangeran dari Kerajaan Kirin, Sabaku no Gaara Pangeran dari Kerajaan Suna, Hyuuga Neji Pangeran dari Kerajaan Ame, dan yang terakhir Himura Sai Pangeran dari Kerajaan Ne ... Mereka berempat tertarik pada Putri Sakura, tapi sayangnya sang Putri tidak memilih salah satu dari mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia jatuh hati pada seorang pria yang tak sengaja ditemuinya di hutan, pria itu selalu datang disaat sang Putri sedang dalam bahaya."

Sang adik makin serius mendengarkan cerita sang kakak.

"Seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang, manik onyx nya yang hitam kelam, dan paras wajahnya yang tampan. Sasuke itu nama yang diberikan sang putri padanya, Usianya pun hanya berselisih 3 tahun dengan sang Putri. Sang baginda Raja tertarik pada pemuda yang selalu menolong putri semata wayangnya ketika terancam bahaya, kini dia diangkat menjadi pengawal pribadi sang Put -ri ..." Sasori berhenti bicara, matanya sedikit terpejam, ia benar-benar dilanda kantuk yang amat sangat.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal, ditarik tangan sang kakak lalu menggigitnya kencang.

_Krauuupp_

"Iitttaaaiiii ... !" Sasori menjerit kesakitan, ia menggeram tertahan, mendelik tajam pada sang adik,_ 'Sabar Sasori, dia adik kesayanganmu bukan'_ innernya, lalu mendesah panjang dan tersenyum.

Sang adik memamerkan cengirannya, "ciapa curuh cacori nii tidul? Pokoknya celitakan campai celesai!" Perintahnya.

Sasori mencubit pipi Sakura gemas "Baiklah, cantiikk, dengarkan baik - baik. Hoaamm..." Sasori menguap lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat, terlihat jelas dimata umum bahwa sang putri telah jatuh cinta pada pengawalnya yang irit bicara itu. Membuat 4 Pangeran menaruh dendam padanya. Segala cara kotor dilakukan mereka untuk menyingkirkan keberadaan Sasuke, agar menjauh dari sang putri. Meski semua orang terhasut fitnah , mencaci maki, sampai memburunya. Sang putri tetap mempercayai pemuda raven itu dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam" Sasori berhenti sejenak. Manik hazelnya berubah sendu. Karena terlalu menghayati cerita ia jadi ikut terbawa sedih.

"Cepat lanjutkan nii- chan" Rajuk Sakura.

"Semua orang menghasut sang Raja untuk memenggal kepala Sasuke dan menghukum mati dirinya. Terlebih lagi saat mereka mengetahui siapa jati diri sang pemuda raven itu, dia adalah pria yang terlahir dengan kutukan 'Kematian'. Jika marah bola matanya akan menjadi merah dan siapa saja yang bertatapan dengannya akan mati di tempat."

"Lalu bagaimana? apa yang dilakukan sang putli caat tau kutukan cacuke?"

"Sang putri sempat terkejut, dan merasa sedih. Hanya orang yang terkena kutukan 'Kematian' yang tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan kekuatan 'Penyembuhnya'. Namun dia tau Sasuke bukanlah orang jahat yang menggunakan keunikannya untuk menghancurkan orang yang dibencinya. Dia malah menahan diri agar tidak terpancing emosi. Namun emosinya meluap saat Putri Sakura terbunuh di depan matanya ketika menolong dirinya yang hampir terkena panahan keempat Pangeran yang mengincar nyawanya secara bersamaan saat dia lengah."

"Lebih baik aku yang_ 'MATI' dalipada melihatmu 'MATI'_" Sakura tersenyum. Itulah kata favorit dalam dogeng yang selalu dia ingat. Kalimat yang diucapkan Putri Sakura sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

"Ya, dan akhirnya Sasuke membunuh ke 4 pangeran dan membakar habis kelima kerajaan sampai tak tersisa. Lalu ... dia memutuskan bunuh diri mengikuti jejak sang putri yang dicintainya diam - diam. Dia bersumpah akan mencari dan melindungi sang putri jika berinkarnasi kembali." Sasori menutup buku dogeng _'Putri Penyembuh'._

"Aku halap di kehidupan selanjutnya meleka hidup bahagia belsama" Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya, dengan serius mendoakan kebahagian mereka.

Sasori menepuk pucuk rambut adiknya pelan. "Tidurlah!" Perintahnya.  
Lalu sang adik pun memejamkan matanya, Sasori menarik selimut menutupi tubuh sang adik agar tidak kedinginan, mengecup jidat lebarnya sebelum dia beranjak pergi keluar.

_Ctek_

Dimatikan saklar lampu kamar sang adik "Oyasumi" Ucapnya pelan, lalu menutup pintu kamar.

_BLAMMM_

.

.

.

8 Tahun kemudian

Pemuda raven yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan klub nya, tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun berjongkok membelakanginya di taman. Dia kenal betul gadis bersurai soft pink pendek sepunggung itu.

Dia adalah adik dari teman kakaknya dan juga tetangganya. Dihampirinya sang gadis lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Hei, Sakura sedang apa kau disini? Sapanya pelan.

Sang gadis menengok, liquid bening membanjiri wajahnya,"Hiks, Sasuke nii, lihat ... burung ini mati, hwaaa" Tangisnya semakin kencang.

Sasuke mendesah, dilihatnya seekor anak burung yang sudah tak bergerak di telapak tangan sang gadis.

"Sasuke nii, bisa tidak dihidupkan kembali?" Tanyanya polos.

Sasuke hampir terjatuh mendengar pertanyaan yang tak masuk akal tetangganya ini,"Baka, tentu tidak bisa. Mana bisa kita menghidupkan makhluk yang sudah tak bernyawa." Jawabnya, di setiap kata penuh penekanan.

"Tapi ... di cerita dogeng 'Putri Penyembuh', seorang putri bernama Sakura bisa menghidupkan kembali makhluk hidup yang sudah mati?" Cercanya polos seraya mengembungkan pipinya."Namaku juga Sakura , sama persis seperti nama sang putri di dalam cerita itu" lanjutnya.

"Hmmmpp ..." Sasuke menahan tawanya."Baka! Itu dalam cerita dogeng, tidak terjadi di dunia nyata" dia menyentil dahi sang gadis pelan. Diliriknya buku cerita yang berada di samping sang gadis" kau selalu membawa buku ceritamu kemana saja. He? Bersikaplah sedikit dewasa, jangan terus bertingkah seperti anak kecil" Sasuke menghela nafas dirinya hanya berbeda 3 tahun dengan sang gadis, meski tubuh Sakura berparas kecil mirip anak SD.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, dia kesal mendengar ocehan Sasuke yang selalu menganggap dirinya anak kecil, Sakura beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya, mengambil sebatang kayu dan menggali lubang kecil ditanah untuk mengubur anak burung yang ditemukannya tadi.

"Semoga kau dapat terbang bebas di sana" Gumamnya pelan seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya, ketika selesai mengubur anak burung.

Sakura kembali mengambil tas dan buku ceritanya, mendelik tak suka pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari tatapan kesal sang gadis padanya. Ia mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Tanyanya heran.

"Dasar tidak punya hati!" Ujarnya lalu meranjak pergi.

_Ctakk_

Perempatan sudut tercetak di dahinya, dia tak terima dikatai oleh gadis yang menurutnya masih bocah "Tck, bisa kau ulang perkataanmu, _SAKURAAA_ ... tunggu _JANGAN LARII!_"

Dengan langkah besarnya Sakura menghindari kejaran Sasuke, dipeluk erat buku cerita favorite di dadanya, ditengah larinya dia menengok kebelakang hanya untuk menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram tertahan, perempatan siku memenuhi dahinya. "Awas kau _SAKURA_"

Entah mengapa perasaan kesal sang gadis menghilang, kini sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajahnya. Dia merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya, sebuah perasaan ambigu memenuhi benaknya saat berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Meski sering adu mulut, justru itulah tanda kedekatan mereka.

Mereka berlari saling kejar -mengejar seperti kucing dan anjing. Sampai tak menyadari lubang hitam kini terbuka lebar menghadang keduanya di depan, hanya beberapa langkah lagi.

_Syuuttt... Kyaaaaa_

Sakura terjatuh ke dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar itu, manik Onyx Sasuke membulat. Refleks berteriak memanggil nama sang gadis.

**"SAKURAA!"**

Dia menambah speed larinya, dan tanpa pikir panjang melompat menyusul sang gadis ke dalam lubang hitam.

_Syuuuuuttt_

Tepat saat pemuda raven itu melompat ,lubang hitam pun tertutup. Tak menyisakan celah sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.  
"Aucchhh, Itttaiiii..."

Sasuke meringis kesakitan, manik Onyxnya yang sempat tertutup kini terbuka perlahan.

_Kyuuttt_

Dia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal di tangannya, mencoba meremasnya. Sasuke menelan ludah, ketika sadar tubuhnya menindih seseorang dibawahnya.

"Sasuke nii, kenapa kau meremas dadaku?" Sebuah pertanyaan polos terlontar dari mulut seorang gadis, dan Sasuke tau betul siapa dia. Namun suaranya sedikit lebih dewasa tak seperti biasanya.

Sasuke menggerakkan wajahnya slow motion ke sumber suara. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya, melihat Sakura yang menjelma seperti seorang gadis remaja seusianya yang kini berada di bawahnya, tubuhnya polos tak menggunakan sehelai kainpun.

Nafasnya tercekak ditenggorokan, melihat tubuh polos dan dua buah dada yang cukup besar menantang berada pas dalam genggamannya.

Lama ia tak bergeming dari tempatnya, Onyx dan emerald saling bertatapan. Wajah Sasuke sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

_Drap... Drap..._

Sampai dia tak menyadari seseorang mendekat kearahnya.

"Sakura- Hime, apa kau baik-baik sa...?!" Seorang gadis blonde dikuncir satu datang dari balik semak, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat pemandangan yang terpampang dihadapannya."Kyaaaa... Dasar mesuuummm" Gadis blonde yang tiba-tiba datang itu meninju wajah tampan Sasuke, sampai tubuh sang pemuda menyingkir dari tubuh sang gadis.

Sang gadis blonde sontak menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan selembar kain yang dibawanya. Matanya memicing tajam menatap pemuda raven.

"Kenapa kau jadi mesum sich, Sasuke- san? Mentang -mentang putri Sakura dekat denganmu, he. Langkahi dulu aku sebelum kau nenyentuhnya!" Cercanya.

Sasuke tak merespon perkataan gadis blonde itu, dirinya sibuk memperhatikan baju yang digunakan sang gadis, dia memakai kimono bercorak bunga krisan ungu, rambut blondenya dikuncir satu dan terselip tusuk konde panjang di celah rambutnya.

_'Pakaian tradisional jepang?'_ gumamnya dalam hati, kini manik Onyxnya beralih menatap gadis tetangganya yang kini mengalami perubahan pada tubuhnya _'Sakura- hime katanya? Lalu dia bilang aku pengawalnya'_ Sasuke mencerna satu persatu hal ganjil yang tertangkap ditelinganya dan mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada mereka berdua saat ini.

Matanya membulat ketika sebuah perkiraan gila muncul memenuhi benaknya 'Jangan-jangan kami berada di negeri dogeng 'Putri Penyembuh'? Kami sama, ini sungguh pemikiran gila' Sasuke berusaha menyangkal perkiraan tak masuk akalnya.

Namun dia harus menelan bulat-bulat bahwa ini nyata, saat beberapa orang prajurit datang mengepungnya.

'_Sial!'_ lirihnya. Menjambak rambut ravennya frustasi.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Aiiihhh satu lagi fic R&amp;R

Top of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: Putri Penyembuh.  
Rate: M (for lime )  
Pairing: SasuSaku, Slight NejiSaku,GaaSaku,SaiSaku, ItaSaku.  
Genre : Fantasi, romance, comedy,lime

Chap 2-Pertemuan pertama Pangeran Kirin

* * *

Sasuke terdesak, sekitar 10 orang prajurit dengan baju besinya menyudutkan dirinya, membuat lingkaran dan mengarahkan ujung tombak ke arah Sasuke yang terjebak di dalamnya. Ia tak bisa berkutik, bergerak sedikit saja, ujung tombak itu bisa melayang menembus tubuhnya.

Ini diluar akal sehatnya, kini hidupnya tergantung pada gadis tetangga bocah berusia 13tahun, meski kini gadis itu menjelma menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik. Tunggu! Oh, tak kusangka Sasuke sekarang menganggap Sakura yang berpenampilan remaja seusianya cantik.

Ia menatap sang gadis tajam, mengisyaratkan untuk membantunya lepas dari kepungan prajurit berbaju besi itu. Sakura yang ditatap hanya mengerjapkan matanya, sepertinya ia tak paham maksud dari tatapan pemuda raven itu. Ia malah memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Sasuke menggeram tertahan, menepuk jidatnya frustasi, ia lupa jika gadis tetangganya itu memang sedikit telmi. Atau bisa dibilang gadis polos yang masih bertingkah layaknya anak kecil dan tidak terlalu paham dengan bahasa isyarat. Sasuke sibuk dengan pemikirannya, memutar otaknya yang cerdas mencari jalan keluar sendiri.

"Baiklah Sakura - hime kita kembali ke istana, sebentar lagi pangeran Uchiha Itachi dari kerajaan Kirin akan datang berkunjung, dan anda harus memyambutnya" Ucap wanita blonde kuncir pony tail.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke - nii? " tanyanya polos.

Wanita blonde itu menganga, sebelah dahinya terangkat keatas, ia tak salah dengarkan?sang putri memanggil Sasuke dengan suffix 'nii', bukannya ia selalu memakai suffix 'kun'?

Apakah sang putri sedang demam saat ini? Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke jidat lebar sang putri. Mengecek suhu badannya.

'Tidak panas' batinnya.

"Sasuke san akan dimasukkan ke penjara bawah tanah karena dia hampir melecehkan Sakura -hime " Jelasnya.

Sakura terbelalak tak percaya mendengar penuturan wanita blonde, ia tak setuju bila Sasuke dipisahkan olehnya.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" jawabnya tegas.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang dikepung itu, tanpa rasa takut melewati para perajurit berbaju besi dengan tombak tajam ditangannya. Ia langsung memeluk erat, dan menenggelamkan wajah pemuda raven itu didadanya. Membuat sang pemuda tersentak kaget menerima perlakuan sang gadis.

Wajahnya merona merah, bahkan sangat merah seperti tomat kesukaannya. Bayangkan saja sang gadis yang memeluk dirinya itu, hanya menggunakan selembar kain untuk menutupi tubuhnya tanpa pakaian dalam. Hei, apakah sang gadis lupa akan keadaannya kini?

Apalagi sekarang wajahnya berada di tengah-tengah dada sang gadis. Sampai ia bisa merasakan dua buah tonjolan yang sudah tumbuh besar itu menyenggol kulit wajahnya. Sasuke tak bisa berlama-lama dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sreett

Ia melepaskan pelukan sang gadis. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya guna menghilangkan hawa panas yang menerpa tubuh dan perasaannya. Ia juga seorang pria bukan? Mana tahan jika disuguhkan pemandangan yang menggoda dirinya.

Ia menatap sang gadis, ia baru sadar kain yang dipakainya hanya menutupi tubuh sang gadis sampai sebatas paha, membungkuk sedikit saja bisa mengexpos bokong sang gadis, Sasuke mendecih, melepaskan baju atasannya dan langsung dipakaikan pada sang gadis.

Lalu menjadikan kainnya sebagai rok, menutupi bagian tubuh bawah sang gadis sampai ujung kaki. Wanita blonde yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua, sampai tersipu dibuatnya. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke sangat perhatian terhadap sang Sakura.

"Aku tak akan pergi kalau tidak bersama Sasuke-nii, Ino - san!"

Sakura menatap tajam wanita yang dipanggil Ino itu. Sedangkan Sasuke terkejut, karena tetangganya itu tau nama wanita blonde di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, kami tak akan mengirimnya ke penjara bawah tanah. Kita harus bergegas, sebentar lagi Itachi - sama akan datang"

Sakura tersenyum, mengenggam tangan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda raven itu mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu, tapi kini Sasuke pun memperat genggamannya, mulai sekarang ia harus melindungi sang gadis. Selalu bersamanya, dan mencari cara agar mereka berdua bisa kembali pulang kedunianya. Akhirnya mereka berjalan saling berpegang tangan.

.

.

.

-000-

.

.

"Sakura - hime kenapa berhenti berjalan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut wanita blonde melihat sang putri dan Sasuke berhenti melangkah dengan ekspresi terkejut melihat pemandangan menakjubkan di hadapannya. Sekitar kurang lebih 100 m dari tempat mereka berdiri, terpampang jelas berdirinya sebuah Istana kokoh yang menjulang tinggi membelah langit.

"Sasuke - nii, sepertinya kita benar-benar berada di dalam dongeng putri penyembuh, di Tokyo tak akan ada Istana" Gumamnya pelan, matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Hn" hanya jawaban absurd yang keluar dari mulut di tanya bagaimana keadaan hatinya. Tentu saja detak jantungnya tak beraturan, membayangkan nasibnya setelah ini.

Di benaknya terlintas beberapa gambaran dirinya yang tertimpa kesialan, bagaimanapun juga kini ia berperan sebagai Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang mempunyai kutukan 'Kematian' di kisah putri penyembuh. Sepertinya ia harus menyediakan perisai untuk menangkis serangan keempat pangeran yang akan menyerangnya mati-matian kelak.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang dari bibir Sakura, "Ne, Sasuke - nii berarti aku punya kekuatan 'Penyembuh' kan. Bisa menghidupkan hewan yang sudah mati?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap sang gadis, baru saja ia ingin menjawab seorang memotongnya...

"Tentu saja, bukan hanya bisa menghidupkan hewan yang sudah mati, Sakura -hime juga bisa menyembuhkan orang sakit, membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati dan menyuburkan ladang yang kering, lalu bisa juga membuat bunga yang layu menjadi mekar kembali" Jelas Ino terperinci. "Nah, sebaiknya kita cepat sedikit. Aku takut kita tak sempat menyambut Itachi - sama"

Sakura tersenyum lebar, ia mengangguk melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti. Ia terlihat begitu bersemangat sampai sedikit menyeret Sasuke saat berjalan.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pelan, ia tau tetangganya itu sejak dulu selalu memimpikan mempunyai kekuatan 'Penyembuh' sama seperti sang putri di dalam dogeng kesukaannya.

Dan akhirnya ini menjadi kenyataan, sialnya lagi dia pun ikut terlibat di dalamnya menjadi tokoh Sasuke pemuda yang mempunyai kutukan 'Kematian'. kalau bisa menangis dia sudah menangis darah saat ini, tapi tak mungkin bukan! Itu bukan Uchiha sekali.

"Hei,cepat sedikit Itachi - sama dan pasukannya sudah sampai di pintu gerbang Istana"

"Apakah, Sakura- hime sudah siap?"

"Beliau sedang didandani oleh Ino - san didalam"

"Baiklah, aku akan sampaikan kepada Jiraiya - sama."

Terdengar suara riuh di luar ruangan. Terlihat banyak dayang Istana berlarian kesana kemari guna menyiapkan perlengkapan pesta. Di depan ruangan juga terdapat dua orang pengawal yang menjaga pintu ruang ganti sang putri.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino berada didalamnya, mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri berganti pakaian. Sasuke yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan kimono biru dongker sewarna dengan warna rambutnya dengan motif segilima ditengahnya terdapat tiga titik tomoe, membuat dirinya terlihat mempesona dan elegan.

Sedangkan Sakura yang saat ini sedang di dandani Ino dengan Kimono pink dengan motif perpaduan bunga mawar dan bunga sakura. Ia jadi semakin terlihat cantik dan bercahaya. Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri dibalik jendela, mengawasi keadaan di luar ruangan, tersentak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan Ino.

"Waahh, cantiknya... tak heran 4 pangeran kerajaan mau menjadikan Sakura -hime sebagai permaisurinya...fufufu" Puji Ino.

Sasuke pun dibuat mematung melihat perubahan Sakura yang drastis ini, 'Cantik' gumamnya pelan tanpa sadar apa yang diucapkannya. Deg... jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan, tubuhnya memanas, perutnya seperti dikocok-kocok seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam.

Selama 8 tahun mengenal Sakura kini entah mengapa ada perasaan berbeda dibenaknya. Ini tak seperti dirinya, baru kali ini dia rasakan. Lihat saja, pemuda raven itu tak berkedip sama sekali melihat sang gadis yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan wanita blonde itu. Sesekali sang gadis tertawa renyah dan memutar-mutarkan badannya, pemuda raven itu tak sadar jika ia pun ikut menyunggingkan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke ruang pesta" Ucap Ino menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke. Kini wajah pemuda raven itu berubah serius.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di istanaku pangeran Kirin" Sambut sang Raja seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn, tak usah sungkan Jiraiya - sama, panggil saja 'Itachi'." Ucapnya seraya memberikan salam hormat.

"Oh, baiklah Itachi - kun, mari silahkan duduk"

"Hn, terimakasih" ia tersenyum, namun manik Onyxnya sejak tadi tak berhenti mencari sosok gadis bersurai soft pink sang putri di kerajaan ini.

Karena tujuan utama ia kesini adalah untuk meminang sang putri kerajaan Konoha menjadi permaisuri di kerajaannya.

"Sebentar lagi anak itu pasti datang, bersabarlah Itachi - kun" Ucap sang Ratu frontal seraya menepuk pundak sang pemuda raven sepunggung itu. "Ah, lebih baik kita minum saja dulu, aku sudah menyediakan sake terenak di kerajaan Konoha" Ajaknya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis, menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu ikut duduk di salah satu kursi yang khusus disediakan untuknya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sosok yang ditunggu -tunggu akhirnya datang.

"SAKURA-HIME DATANG"

Seorang prajurit istana berteriak memberitau kepada semua penghuni ruangan pesta, jika sang putri sudah tiba. Semua dayang dan prajurit serentak berdiri disisi kanan dan kiri memberi jalan kepada sang putri. Dengan anggunnya Sakura berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan pesta itu. Itachi yang melihat sang putri tiba, langsung melangkah mendekat.

"Sakura - hime" Panggilnya ketika berdiri dihadapannya.

Emerald dan Onyx bertemu. Bibir sang gadis tertarik keatas menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Lalu menghambur memeluk pemuda raven panjang sepunggung itu. Membuat sang pemuda memekik kaget dibuatnya.

"Itachi - nii, kau juga ada disini? Senangnya " Ucap Sakura dengan polosnya.

Itachi merasa bingung dengan sikap aneh sang putri, tumben sekali Sakura langsung menghambur memeluknya?Biasanya ia selalu cuek dan menghindarinya setiap kali berkunjung.

Apalagi sang putri memanggilnya dengan suffix 'nii'? Berbagai macam pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya, namun sepertinya untuk sekarang ia kesampingkan dulu. Karena ini adalah peristiwa langka baginya, Itachi mempererat pelukannnya. Meresapi wangi cherry yang menguar dari tubuh sang gadis.

Tak sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan pemuda raven yang berdiri tepat di belakang sang putri. Pandangan yang sulit diartikan terpancar di kedua bola mata pemuda itu. Onyx dan Onyx saling bertemu.

Sang putri melepaskan pelukannya lalu melangkah mendekati pemuda raven dibelakangnya. di depan mata Itachi, Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kekar Sasuke, bergelayut manja padanya.

"Ne, Sasuke - nii, lihat ternyata Itachi -nii juga ada disini. Hehe"

"Hn"

Sasuke tertawa kaku, ia tau jika pemuda raven sepunggung dihadapannya ini bukanlah kakak kandungnya, ia adalah pangeran Kerajaan Kirin. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba meremang. Ia merasakan pandangan menusuk dari pemuda didepannya, Sasuke menoleh, benar saja, Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, aura membunuh terpancar dari tubuhnya.

'Kami sama dia benar-benar mirip baka Aniki ketika marah' Batinnya.

"Hn, SASUKE" Ucapnya sarkastis penuh penekanan.

Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludahnya berkali-kali, 'Sepertinya perang sudah dimulai' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3- Pria Misterius

Judul: Putri Penyembuh.

Rate: T

Pairing: SasuSaku, Slight NejiSaku,GaaSaku,SaiSaku, ItaSaku.

Genre : Fantasi, romance, comedy,lime

Chap 3 - Pria Misterius

.

.

.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan mematikan yang disuguhkan Itachi sang pangeran Kirin padanya. Sontak ia buru-buru melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lengannya.

"Ah~ aku mau ke toilet dulu,haha...Jya~" elaknya seraya tertawa kaku, lalu mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Sakura dan Itachi.

Itachi menautkan alis heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang berubah drastis, biasanya dia akan selalu berdiri di samping sang putri dengan tatapan matanya yang akan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak kalah mematikan darinya.

Sasuke sang dewa 'kematian' itulah julukan yang Itachi berikan padanya. Tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh pada diri Sasuke yang sekarang, aura yang terpancar dari dirinya tak seperti biasanya.

Sreek...srekkk

Seekor rubah kecil berwarna orange berekor 2 menyelinap masuk, dengan gesitnya ia mengambil sepotong ayam yang ada di atas meja dan membawanya keluar. Tak sengaja Sakura melihat rubah kecil itu langsung mengejarnya.

"Sakura-hime mau kemana?" seorang pengawal yang berdiri di samping pintu masuk menegurnya namun tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura. Itachi yang bergelut dengan lamunannya tersadar ketika mendengar suara gaduh pengawal istana. Ia segera berlari mengejar sang putri.

Drap...Drap...Drap

"Tunggu, jangan lari rubah kecil!" Sakura terus mengejar rubah yang berlari kencang di depannya, sampai tak sadar jika dirinya kini berada ditengah hutan.

Rubah berekor 2 itu terus berlari dan melompati dahan pohon yang terlintas di depannya. Sakura berusaha keras untuk mengejarnya, namun langkahnya terhalang oleh kimono yang ia gunakan. Bakiak yang ia pakai pun sudah ia copot entah dimana.

Bruuuk... breet

"Ittaiii!" Sakura merintih kesakitan karena kakinya jatuh terselengkat akar yang melintang di depannya. Kimono yang ia pakai robek di bagian sebelah kanan, dari mata kaki sampai paha.

Siiiingggg

Berulang kali ia mengerjapkan matanya melihat sekeliling. Emeraldnya membulat ketika menyadari dimana ia berada. Sejauh mata memandang hanya terdapat pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi serta rumput ilalang yang cukup lebat. Keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya, bulu kuduknya meremang, gadis musim semi itu merasa takut berada di hutan sendirian. Ditambah lagi rubah yang ia kejar sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Sa-su-ke-nii-chan, huwaaaa." liquid bening mengalir dari sudut matanya, ia menangis bak anak kecil.

Syuuuttt

Rubah berekor 2 yang tadi hilang entah kemana kini datang kembali melompat ke tubuh Sakura. Ia segera bersembunyi di balik belahan kimono di dadanya.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau ketakutan?" Sakura menautkan alis heran melihat rubah itu bersembunyi di balik kimononya dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

Ssshhhhhhh... ssshhhhh... srek... srek

Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, emeraldnya membulat ketika mendapati seekor ular raksasa di depannya yang kini berdiri tegak siap memangsa. Ia meneguk ludahnya berulang kali, keringat membasahi pelipisnya.

"Ja-jadi ini yang kau takutkan? Aku tak pernah melihat jika ada ular sebesar ini." gumamnya pelan.

Perlahan Sakura beranjak diri dan menyiapkan diri untuk lari dari ular raksasa itu. Ia menarik nafas panjang, breet dirobek kimono yang ia pakai sampai sebatas paha. Ia terlihat sangat sexi sekarang, namun tak dihiraukannya.

Tap...

Ia mundur selangkah, "kau harus mengencangkan peganganmu pada bajuku jangan sampai kau terjatuh Kurama!"

"Kaing."

Seakan mengerti apa yang gadis itu katakan, rubah ekor 2 yang diberi nama Kurama itu merespon perkataan Sakura.

"1...2...3 ... lariiii!" Sakura berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Drap...Drap...Drap...Sshhhhh

Namun sayangnya ular raksasa itu terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Ular itu terlihat energik mengejar Sakura yang tak jauh di depannya, seakan mengejar mangsa untuk makan siangnya.

Sakura tak berani melihat ke arah belakang, ia terus lari sebisa mungkin. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, peluh kini membasahi wajah dan bajunya. Ia sampai tak menghiraukan duri yang menggores telapak kakinya dan menimbulkan luka disana. Rasa nyeri di kakinya tak sebanding rasa takut yang kini ia rasakan.

Bruukkk

"Itttaiii!"

Sakura jatuh menghantam tanah lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ia jatuh bersimpuh dengan kaki dan tangan menjadi tumpuan badannya, berusaha melindungi rubah yang berada di belahan kimononya agar tak tertindih oleh tubuhnya.

Nyuttt

Dengkul dan telapak tangannya terasa nyeri,ia tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Ssshhh...ia mendengar desahan ular semakin mendekati tubuhnya. Ia menoleh dan terbelalak tak percaya ketika kepala ular raksasa itu kini berada tepat di samping kepalanya. Perlahan ular raksasa itu mulai melilit tubuh mungilnya.

'Hiks, apa aku akan mati sekarang?' pekik Sakura dalam hati. Ia memeluk rubah itu kencang, wajah Sasuke terlintas di benaknya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia masih belum mau mati, ia masih ingin bertemu dengan pemuda raven tetangganya itu.

"SASUKE-NII TOLONG AKUU,Sakura belum mau mati...huwaaaaa!" teriaknya kencang menggema di seluruh hutan.

Wuuusshhhh, Duak

Seorang pemuda berambut raven tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan menghantam kepala ular raksasa itu dengan batang kayu pohon yang cukup ular itu melonggar, Sasuke tak membuang kesempatan, ia segera mengeluarkan Sakura dari sana.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan Sakura? Hosh...hosh." Sasuke nampak kehabisan oksigen, ia terlihat begitu lelah.

"Sa-su-ke-nii...hiks,huwaaa." Sakura langsung menghambur memeluk Sasuke dan menangis dipelukannya.

Sasuke mendesah panjang, untung tadi ia melihat Sakura pergi meninggalkan pesta dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Meski tadi sempat kehilangan jejaknya, namun teriakan Sakura yang menyebut namanya kencang membuat dirinya dengan mudah menemukan keberadaan gadis musim semi itu.

Sshhhhh... nampaknya Sasuke lupa akan ular yang masih bisa menyerang dan bahkan menelannya hidup-hidup. Bahkan pukulannya tak mampu sedikitpun melukai ular raksasa itu. Itu semua membuat Sasuke speechless.

'Ck, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!' geram Sasuke frustasi dalam hati. Namun sebuah jawaban terlintas di benaknya.

Kini mereka terjebak di dunia dogeng putri penyembuh bukan? Itu berarti tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Sasuke menyeringai, Karena keberadaan dirinya disana mampu melakukan apapun, ia bahkan mampu membunuh siapa saja dengan tatapan mematikannya. Ya, dia adalah pria yang terlahir dengan kutukan 'Kematian'. Jika marah bola matanya akan menjadi merah dan siapa saja yang bertatapan dengannya akan mati di tempat.

Sasuke merasa diatas angin sekarang, 'baiklah, cukup mengumpulkan semua amarahku mampu merubah warna mataku menjadi merah dan mengaktifkan kutukanku.' batinnya.

Sasuke kini berdiri di depan tubuh Sakura menjadi tameng gadis musim semi itu. Sasuke menutup matanya guna berkonsentrasi, membayangkan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah. Dan entah kenapa kakaknya Itachi yang terlintas di benaknya.

Itachi yang sedang memeluk Sakura dan membelai pucuk kepalanya mesra. 'Cih, kenapa aku malah membayangkan Aniki di saat seperti ini? Anehnya, kenapa aku menjadi sekesal ini?' geramnya dalam hati.

Ssshhhhh...ular raksasa itu semakin dekat dengan Sasuke, matanya melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke terancam bahaya berusaha beranjak diri dengan sisa tenaganya lalu menggoyang- goyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat lari!" ujar Sakura panik.

Percuma, kini Sasuke sedang tenggelam dengan khayalannya sendiri, apalagi kini di benaknya Itachi semakin menjadi-jadi. Di benaknya kini nampak Itachi sedang berusaha mencium bibir ranum bak buah cerry milik gadis musim semi itu. Membuat Sasuke tanpa Sadar mengeluarkan aura membunuh, tangannya mengepal erat.

Sakura merasakan aura negatif terpancar dari tubuh Sasuke. 'Apa yang terjadi padanya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Shhhhh...ular raksasa itu mengambil ancang-ancang wajahnya menjauh lalu menganga lebar dengan kedua taring lancip di mulutnya yang siap menggigit dan menelan Sasuke. Emerald Sakura membulat.

"SASUKE-NII SADARLAH!"

Wuuushhhh...Clinggg... BRUKKK

"KURANG AJAR KAU BAKA ANIKIII!"

Saat membuka mata, manik Sasuke berubah merah dan terdapat tiga titik tomoe di sana. Ular raksasa yang tadi ingin menyerang Sasuke kini terkapar tak bergerak sedikit pun diatas tanah. Ia sudah karena Sasuke menatap matanya dengan mata mematikan miliknya.

"Sa-su-ke-nii! Pletak"

"Itttaiii!" mata Sasuke kini normal kembali, ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan heran. Kenapa gadis yang sudah diselamatkan olehnya malah menjitak kepalanya, "kenapa kau memukul kepalaku Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Tak perlu membunuhnya kan?"

"Ha?" Sasuke mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali, ia tak salah dengarkan. Gadis itu bilang jangan membunuh ular yang jelas-jelas ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Dasar tidak punya hati!" Ujarnya lalu meranjak pergi mendekati ular raksasa yang terkapar itu.

Ctakk

Perempatan sudut tercetak di dahinya, apa dia bilang? Lagi-lagi dia dikatai tak punya hati untuk kedua kalinya oleh bocah berumur 13 tahun itu, namun bedanya kini sang bocah berperawakan gadis remaja 17 tahun.

Clinggggg...cahaya hijau terpendar dari telapak tangan Sakura membuat Sasuke menganga tak percaya melihat perbuatan Sakura yang kini berusaha menghidupkan kembali ular raksasa itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" geram Sasuke.

"Menghidupkannya kembali." jawab Sakura enteng.

"Aarrgghhhh, habislah kita jika ular itu hidup kembali!" rutuknya menjambak rambut ravennya frustasi, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menjauh,"cukup Sakura! Jangan bertindak bodoh!"

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, dia kesal mendengar ocehan Sasuke,"aku tidak bodoh Sasuke-nii!" bantahnya,"aku hanya kasihan pada ular ini." lanjutnya lirih.

Ctakk...ctak

Perempatan siku semakin banyak memenuhi wajahnya, kenapa bisa tetangganya ini berpikir kasihan pada ular yang ingin menelan mereka berdua sebagai makan siangnya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis di depannya ini.

Sssshhhhhhh...sshhhhhh

Glek, Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Dengan slow emotion dia menoleh, benar saja ular itu hidup kembali. Kini kepalanya sangat dekat dengan mereka berdua. Sasuke menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura erat.

'Ck,sial!' geramnya dalam hati.

"Syukurlah,ternyata aku benar-benar bisa menghidupkanmu kembali." ujar Sakura mendesah lega dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terperangah tak percaya mendengar perkataan sang gadis,terlebih lagi dia mengatakan dengan senyum diwajahnya. Jika bisa ia ingin menangis sekarang, meratapi kebodohan tetangganya ini, namun itu bukan Uchiha sekali bukan.

Sshhhhhh...

Ular itu melilit tubuh Sakura lalu mengangkatnya keatas.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke histeris.

Namun sedetik kemudian Onyxnya membulat ketika melihat ular itu seperti tersenyum dan mengelus-eluskan kepalanya di wajah Sakura. Sehingga membuat gadis musim semi itu terkekeh geli.

Bruukk... Sasuke jatuh bersimpuh. Tubuhnya seakan lemas tak bertulang, sia-sia dia menghwatirkan gadis itu. Bahkan kini gadis itu sedang bercanda dengan ular raksasa yang tadi berusaha memakannya, namun kini keadaannya 180 derajat berubah drastis. Bahkan mereka terlihat akrab seperti seorang majikan yang sedang bermain dengan hewan peliharaannya.

Ular itu melepaskan Sakura dari lilitannya, lalu pergi menjauh meninggalkan mereka berdua. Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa lagi manda." Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke menoleh,"Siapa Manda?" menautkan alisnya.

"Itu nama yang kuberikan pada ular raksasa tadi Sasuke-nii, bagaimana cocok kan?" mata Sakura berbinar.

Pletak, Sasuke menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Aucchh... kenapa kau memukulku!" Sakura mendelik sebal pada Sasuke.

"Yang benar saja! Bagaimana bisa kau berikan nama pada ular yang jelas-jelas ingin menelanmu hidup-hidup Sa-ku-ra!" ujarnya Sarkastik, membuat sang empu diam seribu bahasa.

"Kaing." Crashhh

"Iitttaiiii!"

Rubah berekor 2 yang sejak tadi sembunyi di balik kimono Sakura melompat ke tubuh Sasuke dan mencakar wajah tampannya.

"Kyaaa, hentikan Kurama!" Sakura langsung mengambil rubah itu dan memeluknya,"apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-nii? Dia bisa membunuhmu tau." bisiknya pelan.

Brrrr... bulu kuduk Sakura meremang, aura membunuh terpancar dari tubuh Sasuke. Onyxnya berubah menjadi merah.

"Siapa Kurama?!"

Sakura menghindari tatapan Sasuke dan tertawa renyah,"itu nama rubah ini" jawabnya seraya menunjuk rubah yang kini berada dipelukannya, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Cepat serahkan dia padaku Sakura, AKAN KUBUNUH RUBAH JELEK ITU!" teriak Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tidak akan kuserahkan!"

"Tunggu Sakura mau kemana kau!"

Sakura yang takut rubah itu terkena amukan Sasuke lari meninggalkannya, Sasuke mengejarnya. Kini mereka seperti anak kecil yang sedang main kejar-kejaran.

Namun tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti dan diam mematung, Sasuke menautkan alis heran dan mendekatinya,"ada apa?kenapa berhenti mendadak?" tanyanya.

Sakura masih diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah yang tertunduk,"Oi Sakura apa yang terjadi padamu!" cemas Sasuke seraya menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya.

Sakura mendongak menatap Onyx Sasuke dengan air mata yang berlinang di kelopak matanya, "hiks...hiks... sakit." rintihnya menahan tangis.

"Ha?" Sasuke tak mengerti.

"KAKIKU SAKIT SASUKE-NII... HUWAAA!" teriaknya. Lalu menangis histeris.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya melihat kaki Sakura, benar saja dengkulnya terluka,"Ck, kenapa tak bilang dari tadi!" Ia memijat keningnya frustasi.

Srrettt... Sasuke merobek lengan kimono yang ia pakai untuk membalut luka di kaki Sakura. Pandangannya teralihkan pada paha sang gadis yang ter-ekspos dan hampir memperlihatkan celana dalamnya.

Blussshhh...wajahnya memerah bak tomat kesukaannya, ia segera berdiri dan menatap tajam emerald sang gadis. Lalu mendesah pelan, kemudian-Grep... menggendongnya ala bridal style membuat sang empu terlonjak kaget.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-nii turunkan aku!" ronta Sakura, garis merah tipis tergores di wajah porselinnya.

"Diamlah! Kalau terus bergerak aku akan menjatuhkanmu."

Sakura menggembungkan mulutnya dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Jantungnya berdetak kencang seakan ingin melompat keluar. Ia tersenyum tipis, entah mengapa dadanya terasa hangat.

"Ne, Sasuke-nii kenapa tadi kau berteriak 'Baka Aniki' dengan nada marah saat melawan Manda tadi?" tanyanya polos.

Deg, Blushhhh... wajah Sasuke semakin merah bak kepiting rebus. Ia tersentak kaget dan hampir terjatuh ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura barusan.

"Ck, berisik, jangan banyak tanya, menyebalkan!" jawabnya sinis dan menyuguhkan tatapan deathglare, ia berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaan malunya. Sampai-sampai rasanya ia ingin melakukan seppuku saat ini juga, ck! Ini bukan uchiha sekali bukan.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang sebatas pundak sejak tadi sedang berdiri dibalik pohon, matanya memicing tajam menatap keduanya yang terlihat cukup akrab dengan pandangan kesal. Bagaimana bisa mereka terlihat begitu dekat, ditambah lagi ia benar-benar tak mengenali Sasuke yang sekarang. Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi cerewet dan banyak omong. Mencurigakan! Itachi bersumpah untuk mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di istana mereka berdua menjadi buah bibir dan big topic seluruh penghuni istana. Semua mata memandang tak suka pada Sasuke, ketika ia berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang dengan menggendong tubuh Sang putri yang terlihat lusuh dan banyak luka dikakinya.

Drap...Drap...Drap

Lagi-lagi ia dikepung oleh prajurit istana, sehingga langkahnya terhenti. Tombak runcing di codongkan ke depan tubuhnya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang penculik yang akan menculik dan membawa kabur sang putri. Sasuke mendecih, ia menggeram frustasi.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sakura-hime?" Tiba-tiba Ino muncul dari balik tubuh prajurit dan menerobos masuk mendekati Sakura, "apa yang kau lakukan padanya Sasuke-san?" tanyanya mendelik tak suka pada Sasuke ketika melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Ini salahku Ino. Jangan salahkan Sasuke-nii, aku yang seenaknya pergi mengejar Kurama sampai ke hutan dan bertemu Manda. Karena takut aku lari lalu terjatuh, bajuku pun robek tersangkut akar pohon," Sakura ikut angkat bicara dan menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi tadi,"kumohon turunkan senjata kalian aku tak apa-apa." lanjutnya.

Ino yang mendengar penuturan Sakura diam tak merespon, ia tak begitu paham dengan penjelasan Sakura, dua buah nama terdengar asing di telinganya 'manda dan kurama' siapa dia? Ino mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sasuke seakan meminta penjelasan darinya, namun Sasuke hanya mendesah dan memutar mata bosan.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, berikan kami jalan!" ujarnya.

"Berikan mereka jalan!" perintah Ino,sontak para prajurit menurunkan senjatanya dan memberi mereka jalan,"kau harus menjelaskan ini semua padaku Sasuke-san!" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Tok... tok... tok

Suara ketukan terdengar nyaring, sontak Ino membuka pintu. Kreet, seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven panjang sebatas pundak berdiri di sana.

"Itachi-sama, silahkan masuk."

Itachi melangkah masuk mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk di tepi kasur, seorang tabib sedang membalut kakinya yang terluka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hime?" tanyanya cemas.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "un, daijoubu Itachi -nii, berkat Sasuke -nii yang menolongku tadi." ujarnya dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya.

"Hn," Itachi sontak menoleh dan menyuguhkan tatapan mematikan miliknya pada Sasuke. Membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang.

'Tch, lagi-lagi sepertinya aku membuatnya kesal, kalau terus begini aku bisa mati di bunuh baka aniki.' gumamnya frustasi.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengundurkan diri, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan di istana. Aku akan berkunjung lagi nanti." ujarnya, lalu mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat di cuping Sakura, "tolong pikirkan kembali permintaanku tempo hari dan aku berharap kau menyetujuinya." bisiknya pelan.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia tak mengerti maksud perkataan Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke memandang tak suka pada Itachi yang terlalu dekat dengan Sakura.

"Ja, aku pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi Sakura-hime." ujarnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oi, apa yang dikatakan anik~ ah maksudku pangeran kirin padamu tadi, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,"entahlah, dia memintaku untuk mempertimbangkan 'permintaannya tempo hari' aku sama sekali tak mengerti." jelasnya.

'Tentu saja otakmu yang tumpul tak akan bisa mengerti apa maksudnya, padahal kau sudah membaca dongeng itu berulang kali sejak kecil. Tunggu dulu! Ck, aku melupakan buku dongeng itu! Sial!' batinnya menggeram kesal.

Sasuke sontak berlari keluar ruangan dan berencana mencari buku dongeng 'putri penyembuh' milik Sakura.

"Sasuke-nii mau kemana kau? Auch!"

"Jangan bergerak dulu Sakura-hime, lukamu belum sembuh."

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke pergi ingin menyusulnya, sayangnya luka di kakinya membuat ia membatalkan niatnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan wajah sendu.

.

.

.

Srek...srek...srek

"Apa itu? Buku?"

Seorang pemuda memungut buku yang tak sengaja diinjaknya. Ia mengerutkan kedua alis heran ketika membaca judul yang tertulis di cover buku itu.

"Do-ngeng-put-ri-pe-nyem-buh?" ejanya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran karena judul buku yang ditemukan mirip dengan putri di kerajaan konoha. Putri Sakura yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh. Karena penasaran dengan isi cerita buku itu, ia membawanya pulang.

Sasuke tiba di tempat yang sama hanya selang waktu beberapa menit setelah pria misterius itu membawa pergi buku yang dicarinya.

"Kemana buku itu?" Sasuke mencari buku itu seperti orang kesetanan. Tangannya terus mencari buku itu di selah semak-semak rerumputan yang cukup lebat.

Ia menggeram frustasi, karena tak menemukan buku bagi sasuke buku itu satu-satunya petunjuk agar mereka berdua keluar dari dunia dongeng putri penyembuh ini dan kembali pulang ke rumah.

Keringat bercucuran di pelipis Sasuke, ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu duduk bersandar di belakang pohon beristirahat sejenak.

"Dongeng putri penyembuh he...tak kusangka aku benar-benar berada disini. Mungkin karena selama ini aku selalu mengejek dongeng favoritnya itu. Ini hukuman buatku~ mungkin," ocehnya absurd lalu beranjak diri, "ah~ sudahlah lebih baik aku kembali ke istana. Akan kupikirkan jalan keluarnya nanti." lanjutnya seraya melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Hari berganti begitu cepat, sinar matahari pagi kembali bersinar terang menyinari alam semesta. Sakura yang masih tertidur lelap di kamarnya sama sekali tak terusik oleh terangnya sinar matahari pagi yang bersinar menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang tak bisa memejamkan matanya sejak kemarin kini sedang menikmati sejuknya udara di pagi hari. Ia sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi istana yang luasnya berkali-kali lipat lebih luas dibandingkan sekolahnya.

Tak sedikit prajurit istana yang memandang curiga padanya, namun tak dihiraukan olehnya. Ia sudah bertekad sebisa mungkin akan mencari tau cara untuk kembali ke dunia asalnya. Entah sudah seberapa jauh ia berjalan.

"Berhenti! mau kemana kau Sasuke?!" seorang pria bersuara lantang berteriak di belakang punggungnya. Membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Onyxnya membulat ketika tau siapa yang memanggilnya, ia meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali.

'Di-dia! tak mungkin... di dalam dongeng putri penyembuh aku tak pernah tau jika orang itu termasuk di dalam cerita.' batinnya.

"Oi ada apa? Sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumah utama Sasuke, atau kau akan dicurigai sebagai penyusup." ujarnya.

Sasuke tak menyahut, ia masih terpaku melihat sosok pemuda yang ia kenal di depannya memakai pakaian seorang prajurit istana, namun pakaiannya sedikit berbeda dari prajurit lainnya.

"Hei, ada yang aneh di wajahku? Sampai-sampai kau tak berhenti menatapku?" ujarnya menatap aneh Sasuke.

"Sasori-nii?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Sontak sosok pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasori-nii' itu menoleh.

"Sakura-hime kenapa kau ada di~ " belum sempat pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura memeluknya.

"Sasori-nii, aku merindukanmu, hiks...hiks." isaknya seraya memeluk Sasori erat, membuat sang empu salah tingkah.

"Sa-sasori-nii katanya?" Sasori menatap tajam Sasuke meminta penjelasannya padanya, "apa maksudnya ini Sasuke? Kenapa Sakura-hime memanggilku dengan suffix -nii?" lanjutnya.

'Ck,lagi-lagi aku terjebak di situasi yang tak menguntungkan, setelah kakakku kini aku bertemu dengan kakaknya. Sial, ini sungguh menyebalkan.' batinnya menggerutu sebal.

Sasuke mendecih, mengacak rambut ravennya frustasi, ah~ untuk sekian kalinya ia kini berhadapan dengan orang yang dikenalnya namun mereka bukanlah orang yang sama. Sepertinya Sasuke harus memutar otak pintarnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang disuguhkan Sasori padanya nanti.

.

.

.

TBC.

Trimakasih buat yang udah baca fanficku, buat ff lainnya menyusul. ^^


End file.
